User talk:BloomRocks!
Welcome :D! Hi, welcome to , BloomRocks!! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:FabRoxyRox page. Also, thanks for joining this wiki! We will appreciate every useful edit you make! However, before continuing, you need to read these pages: * * * and if you want to know more about our admins, see: * If you just joined the world of Wikia and hasn't visit any wikis yet, then we suggest you read these standard help pages from wikis for new users: * * * * * * * * * Further help pages can be found here. If you have any problems or questions, please leave a message on my talk page! Have fun and happy editing in our wiki :)!, FabRoxyRox (talk) 16:59, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi Christina! Thanks for joining! I've made you an admin, but not official yet. I'll see your edits and you can keep the title. Remember you must obey the rules, control your emotions and make good edits! Roxanna(talk) Yes I did said that I was busy in other wiki's and other wiki's included roxanna's wiki too.I am really sorry If you felt Bad.I am really sorry.....I did'nt ment to make you sad.Plz forgive me..... ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 13:09, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi! So what do you think about this wiki so far?-- ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! ✿✿✿ 13:13, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Do you want to chat? June's online, too :)-- ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! ✿✿✿ 13:18, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Nice gif! And what do you mean? You want me to make gifs, photos or talkboxes?-- ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! ✿✿✿ 02:12, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Media Wiki links: *MediaWiki:User-action-menu-leave-message *Tooltip-search *Blog-create-post-label Enjoy. Feel free to use these, but please don't copy my style or words on the buttons :)-- ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! ✿✿✿ 12:41, August 17, 2013 (UTC) You're talkboxes are made! Enjoy! The template's name is Template:BloomRocks!. And about the edit button in your wiki, you can put "Use a magical spell" or the one you put right now. It is all about you Wiki style! Make it unique and different! Anything else you want to talk about in chat but I didn't read it, then leave a message. I have to go now. See you tommorow morning, I guess...-- ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! ✿✿✿ 13:40, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Be polite on your talk page, eh? You little stupid troll! Stop copying what I did to this wiki! Stop copying my black themes, and everything else!! Or I will kill you! Besides, I can effort to travel to England. I can kill you and this wiki for good! 08:14, August 18, 2013 (UTC) How? 13:18, August 18, 2013 (UTC) What are you talking about?! She changed her rights! What do I know about? 13:21, August 18, 2013 (UTC) You copied my MediaWiki on every wiki! Now stop talking to me I have business todo. 13:24, August 18, 2013 (UTC) It seems like your little lying friend created another account. 05:45, August 24, 2013 (UTC) So what? I'm gonna make a new account like Roxanna. 10:25, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey!!Could you make me admin Christina?Emerald (talk) 16:22, August 25, 2013 (UTC) How come Roxanna have 2 accounts, Miss Lying? 11:06, August 26, 2013 (UTC) : And by the way, how am I getting blocked for what YOU copied from me and RoseForever? It's obvious you're lying. 11:11, August 26, 2013 (UTC)